Twinuyasha or, Inuyasha is kagome?
by kaby
Summary: Kagome is mad at inuyasha, and with some help she will make him become just like her.Poor inu. acting like a girl is not a good thing for a hanyou.. she's is so mean - (i hope you like it)
1. Chap 1

_Hello!!! I won't talk too much, here's the fanfic..._

_-Just one thing: "...": what they think_

_(...): my coments.- or actions, you'll know._

_And now...._

_Inuyasha was waiting for kagome in front of the well for hours... he was kinda pissed out._ - No way!! Kagome has been in the future for too long!! I can't stand it.-

_Shippo was with him and started to make fun of that; - she went home just this morning! You're paranoic.. hahaha-. Inuyasha hit shippo and give him the "crazy-i-don't-like-you-eye" -I'm not paranoic!!-. Miroku and sango got there just in time to say to him how crazy he looked._

- I'm not!-

-If you aren't crazy, why have we been waiting beside the well all day?-

-shut up shippo-.

_Sango was tired of that, being the only girl was not so easy._ - it's kinda late, I'm going to sleep, good bye.-

-Hey! Wait! I'll go with you!-_ And like he always do, Miroku earned a slap on the face._

-You $&·$ ..._ (then, in secret to him: met me behind kaede's house)._

-I'll go to sleep too.. I'm bored.- _Said shippo_

-Go! I don't need you!. I'll wait kagome here all by myself.-

_Shipo was curious;-_ "Why is inuyasha waiting so interested?... bah.. "...I'll leave you alone baka-.

-Shut up.. shut up... shut up!!!!..-

_Just in that moment kagome arrives talking about her day in her time._

- I have to study math, and English, and I'm tired and ...-

_(inu didn't saw her)._

- shut up.. shut up... shut up!!!!!!!- _And, of course, she took it personally._

- oh, yeah?, you want me to shut up?-

- no kagome! I was talking to shippo!!-

- what shipo? -

- the little fox/child that...- _She started yelling_.

- I know shippo!!! But I don't see him around. If you don't wanna hear me, go away, but don't tell me to shut up-

-But he's right here- _Inu sees around..._ "fck... there's no shippo".

- Sit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-¬¬ ouch!-

_Inuyasha was on the floor... and he was.. mm.. like.. eating grass?..._

- Now we're even... I have a question. What are you doing here? Did you waited here all day? Did you remember it?-

_Kagome smiled like she was totally happy._

-Remember what?... "say something, say something, say something..." I'm hungry "that's smart".-

- You're hungry? That's all that matters to you? Food? FOOD?? Let me serve you a big plate full of SITTTTTTTT!!!... Is there another thing important to you in this world?-

- Eh... "don't say Kikyo... don't say Kikyo".. mmm... kikyo?-

- BAKA! (_almost cries)_ I knew you were dumb, but never thought you were so mean! You forgot it .. sit!-

- what?, why?-

- I'm going to sleep now, talk to the hand!-

_Inuyasha was talking to his hand ;_ "what is it for?"

Inu's hand: baka.. hehe

Inu: wa!!!!!!!! Shut up!!!

_(Well, the thing is... Kagome was all mad and she was looking for sango to cry and tell her the details... she found her behind kaede's house)_

- Sango!! What are you doing here?-

- eh... where I'm i? I must have walked asleep... "f$ck! Miroku will be here any moment"-

_Kagome was crying ..._ - I'm so sad... inuyasha forgot my birthday... I told him and he forgot it!! -

- "it was her birthday?..oops!"_ (hugs kagome)_ Happy birthday!!! Feeling better? Bye bye!-

- that's not the only thing... I'm sick of looking for the shikon jewel.. and..-

- "why here? Why now?" ... well... let's talk about it...-

- you're so nice!-

- ... tomorrow, ok?-

- awww... you're mean! Ok, I'll go -

_(And Miroku is here... )_

- Hello sango –_ (kisses)_

_Kagome was freaking out._ - oO What are you doing? -

_Sango tried to talk but miroku interrupted her_: -kagome is here too??? Wao, thanks Sango, you're so cool!!!-

- what?????????? – _Said Sango and slapped him._

- WHATTTTTTTT?????????? Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww- _Said Kagome and slapped him twice._

- that means you girls are mad at me?, even you, Sango?

- "so embarrassed.. so ashamed... I'm going to throw up"-

_While Sango was trying to keep inside dinner, kagome was lloking for answers._

- I knew it!!! I knew it!!! -

-It's not what it looks like!-

-How dare you?-

- There's nothing wrong!-

_( Kagome looked at him like had just landed from Saturn)_

-Of course it's wrong... stealing from kaede! Why???-

-He's not my boyfriend!!! .. I mean.. we didn't steal ...-

-Of course we didn't steal, we were trying to make out-

-Oh sh-t uu ... "why do I bother?"-

-By the way, kagome... happy birthday!!!

_Kagome huged him:_ awww... you remembered it!!! You are the nicest!!!

_Miroku grabbed her.._ "yeah, I'm so nice -"

_Kagome slapped him_ .. – eww ...not that nice, you weird.-

- well, good night ladies!!-

_ I hope you like it.. thanks to Inu-punky-chic for the advice, that was my first review for the fic, and i'm really happy - i hope you review too... Next chap will be here really soon and things are gonna get ... diferent..._


	2. more like me

_ Hi again... Here's chapter two... i hope you like it (if you liked it let me know -).... Well here i go again... 3, 2, 1..._

_Inuyasha was sleeping, sango and miroku weren't available to talk so kagome decided to take a walk._

-"I've decided to take a walk"-

_(That's what I just said)_

- you can take a walk too, I don't care -

_(I mean, I said you'd take a walk)_

- stop bossing me around!!!-

_(Nevermind)._

_Kagome was really sad_

- "Well, they don't like when it talk to them, then I'll talk to myselfâ€ I don't care if I'm here in the woodsâ€ all aloneâ€ it's so dark"-

_Somebody said hello to her and she fainted, but it was just shipo._

- kagome!-

- oh, it was you! I though ...nothing. I'm so happy to see you!-

- what are you doing here?-

- walking-

- but where are you going?-

- I don't know-.

_They stopped in front an empty house, shippo seemed really exited about it, he even asked kagome if they could take a look inside it._

-No! that's dangerous. if it's empty there has to be a reason-.

- are you scared?-

- yes, inuyasha will go crazy if his "shikon radar" is in dangerâ€ let's get into that empty, ugly house!-

-I was just joking, I don't wanna go there-

_But she ignored him and entered, but it wasn't so empty._

- look shipo! This is a very weird jar-.

- yes, and it's heavy-.

_When the jar was about to fall into the floor they recognized somebody they really don't wanted to see._

- Get away!!!!- _she told kagome._

- you? What are you doing?-

- get away from my stuff!-

- hey, kagome, I think she lives here-

- do you live here?-

- yes-.

_It was Kagura, but she was alone, living in that old houseâ€ kagome asked her why was she there._

- Because I ran away-.

- And naraku didn't find you?-

- I'm sure he haven't even looked for me.. don't you know he hates me?-

- yeah, but you helped him-

- Not so much, anyway I stole kanna's mirror, so he won't find me in a while and I stole my heart tooâ€ thanks to inuyasha, he's such a good distraction-

-Don't mention him know.. inu baka-.

- well in this part I should go crazy and attack you-

- no, please!!!-

- can't we make a deal?... seems like this jar is important to you-.

- give me that! My heart!!-

- well. I'll give it to you if you have something I would like to have-

_Kagura was kinda amazed;_ - "since when is she smart?" well, I have some things; look at this-

- what is it?- _Shipo asked when she showed them a weird plant._

- usually, this plant helps to have a nice sleep, but for some reason, in naraku's garden it grew with the power of controlling people when they eat it-.

- you mean, I can tell somebody what to do?-.

- not exactly, but the one who eats it will be more alike the one who prepares it everytime he or she uses itâ€ I think you'll like it, but give me my jar now!!!-

-I take it. "if inu were more like me we wouldn't fight so much".-

_Kagura gave her the plant_ - well, now give me my heart back- _kagome gave it to kagura_.

-good bye. I still don't like you guys.-

- "Poor kagura; maybe she's not so bad, after all, she didn't hurt me. inuyasha must be in panic by now".

_Kagome went back to kaede's. Inuyasha was hysteric like a kinder garden teacher dealing with fighting twins._

-Where were you?-

- it's not your problem.At least you can be shure I wasn't going out with kikyo.-

-you were outside all night? Do you wanna die?-

- I can take care of myself!-

-well, whatever - _Inuyasha stopped talking and watched the floor_.

-You, you.. you what?-

- I was worried about you.-

- oh, really? – _Kagome got closer and told him in secrete_: -I was totally scared too.-

_And shippo pops up from nowhere._

-ewww kagome! You kissed inubaka!-

- I didn't- _Kagome was red like inu's oufit and nuyasha hit shipo._

- sit!!-

_Inuyasha, of course fell on his back._

-Why was that?-

- I had to. Hey, "let's prove this stuff" want some tea?-

- Didn't you bring coca-cola from the future?-

-No.. and I want tea. so we all are gonna have tea-

- whatever"as long as I don't have to make it, I'd drink anything"-

_Kagome made the tea, and sango and miroku came._

-Hello Kagome, looking good! – _he tried to grab her but ended accidentally grabbing inuyasha._

_Everybody was like_: -ewwww.. mirokuâ€ you're unbelievable.- _Inuyasha didn't like that at all._

-you've crossed the line- _He hit miroku in the eye._

- Sango! Inuyasha is crazy!-

- you deserve it but that eye is going black -

_Kagome said_: -stop fighting! Inu, drink this.-

_Sango saw the tea and wanted some, but kagome was very clear about how it was only for inuyasha._

- no, it's only for inuyasha-

- well nevermind-

_Inu was confused, wasn't she mad?_ - "what was that?" (_drinks it)_

- how are you inuyasha; feelin' nicer?-

-I'm bored, let's find fragments of shikon!-

- booo!!! "he's the same" well, let's look for them "kagura is a liar".-

- you go, I'll stay here until miroku awakes.-

- poor miroku- _Said kagome._ –That eye doesn't look so good.

- he deserved it.-

S_omebody was near.Inuyasha felt it like well, I don't know how, he didn't told me _- .

- "what's this; feels weird"-

- there's a shard near! Kouga!!- _Kagome felt kouga's prescence_.

- hello, my kagome –_ he hugged her._

_Inuyasha punched kouga;_ - she's not your kagome-_ (then he was like.. guilty?.. nah..)_ - oh! I hit you, are you ok? -

- yes, I'm ok"what's this?" why do you ask if I'm ok? I'll kill you!!!-

- "I don't know" I don't wanna fight you! .. no, wait, I want!! –

_They started fighting until kouga had to run away. For some reason Inuyasha felt some kind of relief when he ran._

- I'm so glad you guys didn't fight, you're growing up inuyasha-.

-Yeah,I'm kinda glad tooâ€ Kagome, let's go to the village and make dinner-.

-I was about to say that.-

-Woa! I can't believe it so cool! Hahaha-.

- yes.. hahaha "ok, that was weird". Inuyasha, are you ok?-

-Of course, I'm ok --.

- "Would that be because of the tea?... let's see" Inuyasha, what do you think about shippo?-

-I think he's cute-

-What?-

-I mean, he's a pain in the neck-.

-"yes, he's nicer; just like me" let's go to the village.-

End of chapter._ Well, did you like it? hehehe... thanks for reading, i'll update in a couple of days. See you -_


	3. that leg will cause you trouble

_ Hi, let's see chapter 3. It's kinda short, but i'll update soon._

_Go! ..._

_They walked for a while and got thereâ€ but dinner was already made by Sango._

-Come on! Eat ! it's good!- _She said when she saw them._

-Sango! Thanks! I was going to make, but now I'll think I'll do it tomorrow-.

-thanks kagome-.

-I didn't said that-.

-Then who?-

-I said it.- _Inuyasha was smiling like it was an everyday thing for his friends._

-I didn't know you can cook-.

-Me neither, but I think I can do some yummy food "don't know why"-.

_Kagome noticed that Miroku was on the ground looking like he was in pain._

-Miroku, are you ok?- _She asked him._

-Yes, ouch!... no...my leg.. hurts really bad-. _Inuyasha saw the leg._

-Miroku! This leg is broken! How did it happened?-

-Well...- . _But Sango interrupted him._

-I'll tell you. It was an accident. I was taking a nap and when I woke up he was staring at me like and idiot and he told me : 'you look good asleep' and grabbed me, then in hit him in the leg with my hiraikotsu but he felt and broke itâ€ I feel really sorry and made dinner-.

-That was really mean- Inuyasha said.

-And now I can't walk, but the good part is that sango took her fault and she's gonna take total care of me-.

-Really?- _Asked inuyasha._

-Yes! poor miroku... he's gonna be sitting there for a few days because of me.-

_They finished dinner and went to sleep. The next day at 5:00 a.m. miroku was complaining_

-Sango!..- _Sango quickly woke up and asked him what he wanted._

-Are you ok?-

- I'm humgry. can you make breakfast?-

-Yes.. sure "poor miroku"- _She was going to make it when_

-Sango!-

-Can you bring me some water?-

-Sure.-_ And when she came with the water_

-Not this water,I like future water in kagome's backpack, the one in the nice bottle-.

-Yes.. I'll bring it "he's kinda delicated"-.

_Sango made breakfast and called Kagome, shippo and inuyasha. The was eating and they all was staring at inuyasha who was eating slowly and nicely._

-Inuyasha, you're eating like you were people-._ Said shipo._

-Yes, yesterday you ate like a cast away, and today you're eating like a girl-. _Said miroku_.

-That's not funny miroku. Now I have to-

_They were hopping a sure kick in the back for miroku._

-No please don't...my leg!-.

-I have to leave this up to here before miroku acts more childish.-

-Well, that's very mature "like me, of course"- _Said kagome._

-Thanks. Now I'm going to take a bath.-

-You? Taking a bath? Is it Saturday already?- _Said shipo._

-Yes shipo, see you in.. like.. 2 hours, ok? --.

-Two hours?- _Said sango_. –I didn't know you were that dirty-.

-I'm not, but I like water a lot-.

_Kagome was surprised that inuyasha was so alike here in so little time._

-"it's like a dream come true" well.. I'll go home to bring some ramen for inuyasha, he's acting really nice lately-.

-Yeah, he is acting like you, kagome-. Said miroku, and kagome blushed.

- Nah, you're overreacting.. see you in two hours --.

_Shipo was outside playing with kirara and miroku was with sango._

-How's your leg today?-

- Oh.. it's bad... it hurts so muchâ€can you change my bandage?-

- ok-. _The wound was just upside the left knee and Sango took off the bandage to change it for a new one._

- hey sango, this is nice.-

-Oh, shut up!-.

-I know you like it-.

- shut up or I'll stop-

- But it hurts really bad... ouch.. ouch... my poor leg... I'm so unlucky-.

-Sorry, sorry, don't panic, I'll finish-.

_Two hours later when kagome was going back and inuyasha finished his bath, they met each other._

-Hi inuyasha!-

-Hi kagome, look!-

-Inuyasha! Your hair!-

-Yes, I know... isn't it cuter now?-

-Looks just like mine!-

-Yes, I dyed it black and cut it-.

-I see, well looks just like mine "even nicer.. that's not fair"-.

-Let's go with our friends-.

_Well, they ate, and sleep and 5 days passed._

-Hey guys' I'm going to the village to buy some rice-.

- Ok, good bye sango-. Said kagome-.

-Sango?- Said inuyasha.

-What?-

-Can I go with you?-.

- Sure, but you'll find it boring.-

-No I won't, see you... hey shipo, come with me!-.

- Ok "normaly I'd never go to the village with him, but he has been nicer and nicer"-.

_They went to the village and left kagome and miroku in the forest._

-Kagome, can you pass me that?- _Miroku pointed to his left and when she turn to search, he grabbed her._

-You idiot!... I'll leave you alone now-.

-No, wait!-. _He said that and started walking behind her._

-Your leg is ok!... hey! wait a sec! since when?-

-Just now! It's magic!-

-I don't bought that. since when?... Sango knows that?-

- Since two days ago... of course she doesn't know.. please don't tell her, I'll do anything you want, but let's keep it as a secret, ok?

-Whatever I want?..mmm... ok "let's prove him" make me a sandwich-.

- Ok-.

-"this is gonna be great -"- Said kagome eating a very big sandwich.

END OF CHAPTER.

_ Well, see you soon, if you liked it, please review me and tell me what you think. Bye, bye! -_


	4. Inu is a girl

_ Hello again... I've got one review!!! Wao... well, i'll keep writting cause i want to anyway, and i hope you like the fic, and tell me about yours so i can read a nice fic too._

_ Go!_

__

_That afternoon, inuyasha and sango came back with some food, and inuyasha was wearing a new oufit._

-Kagome! Look!- _He was really happy with his new look._

-Inuyasha!- _Kagome was shocked._

-Tell me! How do I look? Isn't it great?-

-Well, it's "mmm... horrible" , different, inuyasha-.

-Yes, is so much cuter than my red suit, right?-.

_Inuyasha was wearing a kimono that was white on top and green in the legs. It matched perfectly with kagome's uniform._

-It looks like my uniform-

-Yes, I know. I have always liked your clothes-.

-And my hair style too? "this is weird"-.

-Yes. But it looks better on me-.

_Kagome was mad at herself for trying to change inuyasha._

-"well, we don't fight anymore, but he isn't inuyasha anymore neither. It's like I had a twin. I'm starting to miss my inuyasha. Bah, why did I called him mine?"-.

-Kagome, you look upset-. Said miroku, who was lying on the floor with his "broken leg".

-Yes miroku, I'm angry. I want to hear some music-.

-Well, use that thing you have from the future-.

-No, I want to hear you sing-.

-But kagome, I can't sing-.

-Really? You mean you can't sing or you can't walk?-.

-Ok, I'll sing-.

_Miroku was all ashamed because he did it awful._

-You can shut up now miroku-. _Kagome said. -_

-Why did you made him do that?- _Sango didn't liked what she did._

-I was bored-.

- "why would he have done that?. Bah, he'd do anything a girl asks him"-.

-That was really mean, kagome-. _Inuyasha didn't liked that eighter._

-Since when you don't like to bother your friends, inuyasha?-.

- I don't know. You don't have to yell at me. I'm going home, you know? I have to study for a test next week_-. Said inuyasha and everybody stared at him._

-What test? Are you imitating kagome?-

-No, I don't know why I said that. I'm not feeling ok. Maybe it's because tonight is new moon. I'll go outside for a while-.

_Inuyasha went outside, sango was with miroku._

-Are you feeling better?-.

-No, I feel like my leg is broken, cause you brake it-.

-I told you it was an accident-.

-An accident? You mean you 'accidentally' grabbed your hiraikotsu and hit me on the leg?-.

-I told you I'm sorry, ok? What do you want?-

-That's an innocent question-.

-I'm not going to do that. That's why I hit you. You'll never learn-. _She was going away but he went all dramatic._

-Please don't go! I'm sorry, stay here. My leg hurts, I feel bad-. _He was almost crying._

-Ok, poor boy-. _Sango decided to stay._

-Can I?-

-Can you what?-

-Kiss you?-

-That's new, but yes, you can-.

_While they were kissing, kagome called miroku from the front of the house._

-Miroku, come here! A bug, and it's big. Ewwww!-. _But sango said to her:_ -He can't go, remember he can't walk-.

_But kagome was all freaking out outside and she wasn't thinking straight._

-He's ok, don't worry. I saw him walking the other day-.

-You WHAT?-. _Sango pushed miroku away in that second._

-Oops! I'm sorry miroku, but sooner or later she'd find out-.

-So you knew it and you didn't tell me?-.

-Yes, I'm really sorry, but please take that buf off my hair!!!-. _Miroku went and killed the bug, then told kagome:_ -You're screwed, hehe-. _And she told him:_ Tell me that after Sango finish to break your head-.

_They were fighting until sunset when they heard a girl screaming outside._

-NO! NO WAY!-. _She said crying and kicking and screaming._

-Are you? No, aren't you? You can't be- _Sango said amazed of what she was seing._

-Yes I am. I don't know why-.

-But how, inuyasha? I was expecting you to change tonight because that new moon thing, but that's too much-. _Shipo said rreally scared._

-If it help you, I'm more scared than you, ok? I knew I'd become a human boy, not a human girl-. _Inuyasha was hysteric, and miroku said the line that made him go crazy:_ -Inuyasha you look just like kagome's twin!-.

-Why? Why did I turn into you? I loved being inuyasha, I loved my ears, and my hair and everything else. Oh, I'm gonna be in the house holding my breath until I faint-.

_Kagome saw what happened and felt incredible guilty, after all, it was all her fault and now she needed to see how turn him back._

_END OF CHAPTER._

__

_Well, see you soon._


End file.
